ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Aburame Yuko
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Yuko 'Character Last Name' Aburame 'IMVU Username' YukoAburame 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age'Edit 11 'Date of Birth' 12/24/95 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity' Unknown 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 113 Lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' N/A 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Yuko's personality seems to change quite a bit. One day he could be jolly and happy-go-lucky. While of some days he could be dead serious, and not in the mood for making jokes. These swings in his personality make it hard for other people to be able come to a conclusion on what type of person Yuko is. Yuko is mostly very playful. Always making jokes, sometimes going out of his to make others laugh. He is respectful at times, when he knows his place and dares not to speak out. He sometimes comes off as cocky when fighting, having a very strong confidence in his fighting abilities and always willing to fight. He is know to take things too far when fighting is certain instances, making sure to completly humilate his opponent before stopping and show voting to a crowd. Of course, this all happening in spars. When Yuko's life and/or some one else is at stake, he doesn't fool around as much. This goes back to his personality swings. Yuko is very sociable and easy to get along with. Only someone with completly different taste than Yuko would make a enemy of him. Even though Yuko is playful, he still knows when to enter serious. He has a soft heart, and always wants peace much rather than war. On the other hand, he shows no mercy for those who hurt those closest to him. 'Nindo (optional)' Yuko often says: "Meh" "Nah,I'm good." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Yuko of the Aburame. 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' Stealth 'Weaknesses' Taijustu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Every since the day Yuko was born, his parents took great care of him. His parents were very experienced shinobi. They both were captains of there own ANBU squads, so every now and then, they'd talk to Yuko, and teach him things. A few years would past and Yuko would be at the age of 5, thats when everything goes wrong. His villiage is raided, by a rival to the Aburame clan, the Kamizaru. A clan of bee users. Yuko is forced out of his home in order to find his Uncle, and wait for the whole thing to blow over. Several more years past and Yuko is now elven. He has been studying some survival skills with Uncle. Not really anything combat wise. His Uncle was a hunter, he hunted game and collected there fur and meat and sold them to the villiage for a good amount of money. Yuko soon finds out his parents were killed in the Raid, and his sister in no where to be found. He is now being raised by his Uncle. Yuko is on the search for his long lost sister. He wishes to bring lots of fame and glory to his Aburame name, and not let his Father and Mother down. Yuko still has the feeling that they are watching him, thats why every now and then, it would seem Yuko is talking to himself. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))